Suspicion
by C.C.Parker
Summary: Ok, so here is my version of Suspicion. It carries on from Paradise Lost. Contains some Paradise Lost spoilers. It's my first go, so positive and constructive criticism please. Anyway enjoy. x
1. Chapter 1

_**Someone had pushed me. Someone had pushed me. Someone was trying to kill me. The last thing I heard before I hit the cold, dark water was the sound of gleeful squealing and cheering, as someone at the tables won big.**_

Chapter 1-Reed's POV

As I plunged into the deep, freezing waters of the Caribbean, I gasped at what felt like a thousand sharp knives stabbing into every inch of my skin. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, at least, I couldn't think about anything but the pain. The water enveloped me. I felt it flood around me, inside me, I felt like I was drowning inside, my lungs on fire.

I tried to ignore the pain, just concentrating on trying to surface. _Come on Reed, swim, you're nearly there_. I could see the sky, as I swam closer and closer. I was just about to break the water's surface, when I felt a sharp object cut into my skin. The pain was excruciating, I had never felt anything like it before. The harsh, salty waters quickly dissolved into the wound, making it unbearable to ignore. I let out a deafening scream when I came above the waters. _No, Reed. What are you doing? Save your energy for swimming. _But I couldn't stop. It was too painful.

After what seemed like half an hour of screaming, my voice finally gave way. I was getting used to the pain now, so I started treading, looking around to find the shore. As I turned, something caught around my ankle, pulling me back under the waters. I didn't have enough energy to swim anymore, so I let myself sink. As I sank down, I thought of my life, of my future. I wanted to graduate from Easton Academy, I wanted to go to a good university, I wanted to start a family and have children with the person I loved. As I sank deeper, my thoughts grew darker. I thought about all the people that had died because of me, all the pain that I had caused among the closest of friends. Images of Thomas, Cheyenne, Noelle, Josh, Kiran and Taylor played endlessly in my mind. I was being tortured, and I could do nothing about it. Maybe it was time to give up, I'd been fighting for my life long enough, I knew I was going to die tonight, so I might as well spend the last few moments thinking of the people closest to me. I was ready, I was ready to join the dead, I was sure of it, so I let the ocean take me. I felt content, knowing I was putting a stop to all the danger that I had caused. Darkness fell upon me. I took one last look at this Earth, and the life I was leaving behind. And I smiled.

_I'm coming Thomas, I'm coming._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Noelle's POV

I smirked at the humiliated eyes of each guy at the table. Somehow we had managed to keep the winning streak that Reed had started. The last of the Guys vs. Girls poker games had finished in succession, well, for us anyway. A loud cheer, erupted behind me, as Kiran handed out the glasses of champagne. We had already decided what to do with the millions that were splayed out on the table. It was all going to Reed, I knew she would just think that we were feeling sorry for her because she's poor, but I now had an excuse. After all, I don't think we had ever won a poker game against the guys, at least, not as many as this. And she had been our good luck charm.

Speaking of Reed, where the hell is she? I needed to see the look on her shocked, little face, it's getting sooo boring now. I was about to go looking for her when I remembered that she was probably winning the Upton Game right now, I don't really think I wanted to walk in on that.

Just then, Upton stumbled through the door, chasing a crying Poppy. My smile turned into a frown, at the sight of them. What the hell is he doing? He was supposed to be with Reed, not chasing after Poppy. My blood boiling, I walked straight up to him, blocking him from reaching Poppy. I saw Kiran and Taylor coming up behind me, to see what was going on. They could tell by the look on my face that I meant business, and their faces immediately changed to an expression much like mine. I dragged Upton out onto the deck, without a word, ignoring his protests.

"What are you doing with Poppy? Where is Reed?" I demanded.

"Well…you see…" He stammered, choking on his words.

"Upton, you have 10 seconds to tell me what happened. NOW." My rage was reaching the stage where I couldn't control it anymore.

"Well, …I….well…you see." One look in my eyes, and he powered on. "Reed and I, we were in the Ryan's room." He hesitated. "And Mrs Ryan, and Poppy walked in on us, so I left Re-" I couldn't take it anymore, so I slapped him. He looked so ashamed, that I almost forgave him. Almost. No one does that to my best friend, and gets away with it, at least, not without dealing with me.

I looked at him dead in the eye, and tried to compose myself. "She loves you, you do know that?" I said seething. He looked down. "And now I can't find her anywhere."

"You mean….she's missing?" He said looking up. "Well, she can't have gone far…I mean it's a yacht. She's either on deck or she's gone-"He instantly paled. I turned around. And found the one thing I dreaded seeing.

"Overboard" I finished in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sapphire-and-diamond necklace I had lent Reed earlier lay on the floor, glistening in the moonlight, by the railings. It was so perfectly placed, like it was left there as a gift for someone to find. I ran over, and picked it up, glancing over the railings to check if she was there. _She wasn't_. I turned round, to face Kiran, Taylor and Upton, the disappointment and worry in my eyes must have said it all, because they nodded and sent out search parties and called the police. _I will find you Reed, if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

5 hours. We had been searching for 5 hours, and there was still no sign of Reed. My hope was dimming, and fast. I had grabbed a boat with Kiran, Taylor and Dash earlier, and we had searched about every inch of water there was. We had called the police, and sent out groups of people out to check the shores, in case the waves had washed her ashore. No one had called, and I was becoming more and more worried. _Where are you Reed?_

"It's getting late Noelle. I think we should head back and see if anyone's found her. There's nothing more we can do anyway." Dash said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off. No, I was not going to give up. I am going to find Reed. "Dash, I'm staying. You can't stop me."

"Noelle-" I cut him off. He obviously didn't get it. I promised myself that I was going to look after her on this vacation, after the way I treated her before- it was unforgiveable. I had humiliated her. I had destroyed her. And it wasn't even her fault, she had been drugged. Dammit Noelle, this was all my fault. If I had only listened to her, if I hadn't kicked her out, if I hadn't invited her and let her be with her family. Every crucial decision was down to me, and each time I had made the wrong decision. I only wished I had spent more time with her. I really was regretting letting Amberly into Billings, she does my head in. She's nothing like Reed, which is why I'm not going to stop looking until I've found her. Until I know she's safe.

"I'll drop you off the shore." I said. He opened his mouth, but closed it again.

* * *

We arrived at the shore in minutes. A crowd rushed towards us, looking hopeful, which dimmed mine. It meant that they hadn't found Reed either. They looked in our boat, and when they saw she wasn't there, they retreated as quickly as the waves retreated from the beach. The disappointment clear in their eyes. Dash hopped off the boat, looking far from happy. I knew he wasn't comfortable with me going, even if I would be with Kiran and Taylor.

"If I see or hear anything, I'll phone you." He said. I nodded. He leaned in for a kiss, but I looked away. He looked down. "I'll look over the shores again." He mumbled, walking away. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but I didn't have time to deal with a guy, especially one that wasn't prepared to stay and help me look for Reed. Or maybe I was just being selfish, I mean he did help look for her for 5 hours. But either way, when we find Reed, _if _we find Reed, I would be too busy keeping an eye on the girl, that I won't be able to handle a guy moaning all the time about spending all my time with her.

I turned back to Kir and Tay. They both looked so scared and worried. I was inside as well, but I needed to keep on a brave face, for all of us. I couldn't force them to come with me, even though I told Dash that they would be with me. In any other situation, I wouldn't have taken no for an answer, I would've forced them to come with me, but it was cold and dark, their eyes were lacking sleep and they looked like they were about to collapse.

"Guys," I turned to them. "I won't force you to come with me. You can go back with Dash if you want, but I'm going to keep looking for Reed, even if it takes me all night."

I saw shock cross their faces, as I told them. "No way!" Kiran exclaimed.

"We're coming with you." Taylor said. Kiran nodded in agreement. The shock on their faces was replaced with determination. And I knew that they wouldn't let me leave without them.

"You know, I would look all night, right?" I asked them, making sure that they understood me.

"And so would we." Taylor said firmly.

"It would be cold, and you would be tired, if we left, I wouldn't go back, and you would have to sleep on the boat." I really did want them to come with me. Searching on my own through the dead of night was as daunting as sharing a room with Amberly and Missy, in a triple, listening to them sing along to some sappy pop song, and talk about, I don't know, homeless puppies? I don't really pay attention to what they say.

"We know what we're doing, Noelle. Besides, I'm used to cold. I had to go model outside when it was about -5°c, with 5 inches of snow, wearing only a pair of Marc Jacobs' 6 inch stilettos, and a bikini. Have you ever tried that?" Kiran said, thinking thoughtfully.

"Ok, ok. If you two are sure…"I said, amazed at how determined they were, although I didn't show it.

"We are Noelle. We care about Reed as much as you do. Kiran even told me that she loved that girl even more than partying. And you know her well enough, that that's saying something." Taylor smiled.

I returned the smile. That really was saying something. "Okay, well daddy would never let us go out, especially at night. So here's the plan…" We huddled together, and I explained what we were going to do. They nodded in agreement, never interrupting. And so it was planned…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We headed back to my house. I had told daddy that I would feel lonely without Reed's presence in the house, and I wouldn't be able to sleep, without someone to comfort me by my side. After all these years, he still underestimates me. If he'd have thought about the situation more carefully, he would've remembered what we were who we were. A Lange. And every Lange knows we never give up, at least never without a fight.

So it was decided that Kiran and Taylor would sleep over at my house. We returned just a little before 2am. We said good night, and went to my room. We didn't have a lot of time to waste, thinking about Reed alone, stranded on a beach was enough to make us rush, so we hurried and changed into jeans, hoodies, and some trainers I found somewhere at the back of my closet. A scarf, some gloves and a coat, and we were dressed for a night hunt. I packed three torches, and some granola bars - I found in my drawers, into a rucksack and we set off.

We snuck out silently, climbing down my balcony and running off in the direction to the shore, where I had left the boat. I handed both of them a torch, keeping mine in my pocket. And making sure we each had our cell phones, we set off, hoping that we would find Reed, and soon.

**Sorry, this chapter's so short but there wasn't really much to write about this part, I thought this was a good place to stop. Ok, so a little disappointed about the amount of people who reviewed. But thank you to Faye Cullen-Fraser, Lea and who did. Anyway, for these two chapters I hope I'll get a few more reviews, I really would like to hear your feedback, so I can improve my writing and make my work more enjoyable for you to read. I'm working on the next chapter at the moment and hopefully it will be uploaded by the end of tomorrow....**

**But happy reading and don't forget to REVIEW!!**

C.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We had been searching for well over 3 hours now. Our eyes tired, restlessly glancing in every direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of a body, a piece of clothing, anything. Kiran had kept awake for the whole time, until two minutes ago, when she finally let the lack of sleep overwhelm her. She had been fighting the urge for the last two hours, but even she couldn't keep it up. Taylor was on the verge of collapsing as well.

I sat down, watching Kiran sleep. She let out a soft snore, still clutching the bright, torch in her hand. I smiled, envying her. I wouldn't have been able to fall asleep even if I wanted to. _I am sooo going to kill Reed when I find her, which wouldn't be too hard, seeing as if we would all be cranky and pretty annoyed at her. _Just then, Kiran turned, her torch shining onto something pale and limp on the shore. Is that Reed? No, it couldn't be, my eyes must be playing me. I was probably getting hallucinations. I looked back again, and squinted, trying my best to fight against my eyelids closing. My vision blurred, but I could still faintly see a body. But just to check, I turned to Taylor.

"Tay, do you see that?" I pointed.

She squinted, trying her best to avoid the blurry vision as well. She took a step forward, and then moved her head back to try and see the bigger picture. Her face suddenly lit up. And shouted "OMG, I see her. I see Reed!!!"

Kiran stirred. "Mmmm….that's great Tay, but can you keep the noise down. I need to catch up on some zzzzzz's" She moaned, still with her eyes closed.

"KIRAN, GET UP. WE'VE FOUND REED." I shouted into her ear.

She woke in an instant, her eyes bloodshot. "Well why didn't you say so." She replied, jumping into a seat and grabbing a paddle. We were about 100 metres away, rowing speedily, with the help of Kiran rowing the left hand side, we were about half way there. I didn't want to get my hopes up, facing the disappointment was bad enough, but if I had to see it on both of my best friends' faces then I wouldn't be able to handle it. I had everything riding on this. _Please let it be her. Please let it be her._

We reached the shore, in what seems hours. But in actual fact was probably 5 minutes. We hurried to the body, but when we got there we stopped in our tracks, and gasped. What we saw wasn't good. My hopes of Reed being okay suddenly disintegrated. What we saw wasn't so good…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was awful, her dress was half torn, her hair scraggy and dirty with the sand in her hair. She was so limp, so lifeless. She had a huge deep, cut all the way down her stomach, ending mid-thigh. Deep crimson was spreading across the white, powdery sand. But the most disturbing thing of all was her face. Her oh, so beautiful face, was cringing with pain, it was horrible to watch. She didn't seem to be breathing at all. It was as if time had frozen. I couldn't see anything apart from her face.

Her chest rose slightly and fell again. Suddenly, Taylor snapped into action. She marched up to Reed, and took her pulse, with me and Kiran trailing behind her. The blood was still oozing out of the deep wound, on her body. As we got closer, we could hear the short, uneven breaths. I took of my scarf and brought it down on the wound, I didn't know what I was doing at all. I saw people do it on TV, but never in my life did I think, I would be doing it as well.

"Apply pressure on it." Taylor instructed. I must have looked confused, because she added. "It reduces blood loss." Thank god she knew what she was doing, because I didn't have a clue.

Tears formed in my eyes, and they silently slid down my cheek. Poor Reed, she has had so much suffering during the last couple of years. I felt so awful, the one person she had was me, and I had let her down, shunning her, humiliating her, I swore I would protect her from then on. But I couldn't even do that for a week, before something bad happened to her. No, I had to be strong.

"Kiran, call 911." I said, she did so immediately.

I thought of all the misery in her life. And then it hit me. I remembered the necklace placed so precise and delicately on the deck. What if she? No, she couldn't have. Reed wouldn't do that. Would she? Was she so miserable that she wanted to take her own life?

The paramedics arrived in less than 15 minutes. A short, red haired woman, told us that she had lost a lot of blood, and it was amazing how she had survived. We were speechless. If Reed hadn't got a lucky streak earlier, then who knows how she would end up. And for once, Taylor didn't have an answer, and neither had I.

Within that half an hour, I didn't know what to think. I was too shocked. But when I recovered, I was boiling mad. Whoever was checking this part of the island hadn't done it very well. It was impossible to miss her. And when I find out who did this, they will be facing a very angry me. They would regret the day they set foot onto this island, and if it was a Billings Girl? Well, they were dead to me.

**More reviews please. I'm starting to think that only 5 people are reading this, and my efforts have been a little wasted. I'm a little stuck on what to do now, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Reed's POV

I woke up to find myself on a white, puffy cloud. It was so soft and fluffy, bending into a shape that made me feel comfortable every time I moved. My eyes hurt at the sudden burst of light. Was I really dead? I sat up and looked around. The sky was a pinky orange. Wow this really must be heaven. It was practically my idea of a perfect day; it was sunset and it was warm, but not too warm and definitely not hot. A cool breeze swept my soft hair back from my face, sending shivers all the way up my spine. I stood up, wondering what I was wearing. My sapphire blue gown was gone. What was I wearing? Was I wearing anything at all? Oh god, I can't be naked in heaven, what would people think? Suddenly, a beautifully carved, huge, gold mirror appeared before my eyes. I stared.

I looked almost ethereal, like I would float away, at the slightest breeze. My sapphire blue gown was replaced with a beautiful white and gold silk dress, that had a key hole front and entwining shoulder straps. It was beautiful, so airy, so light, so elegant.

"I hoped you wouldn't join me for a while." A calm voice whispered behind me.

I turned around. And gasped. I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. There, stood Thomas Pearson, his dark blond hair, perfectly tousled and coiffed to perfection. He wore a white linen shirt which showed off his buttery tan and was unbuttoned enough to be able to see his smooth, chiselled chest. A black rope necklace with two silver dog tags hung loosely from his neck. His shirt was accompanied with blue plaid shorts and white canvas plimsolls, making him look perfect in every way.

"Thomas," I whispered, it was the only response I could formulate.

"Reed, please go back." He said, he was a few feet away, his voice calm and soothing. He spoke so quietly, that I had no idea how I could hear him. It was as if he was standing right next to me.

My face screwed up with confusion. "What do you mean? I can't go back. I'm dead. I'm in heaven....aren't I?"

"Not yet, you reach heaven when you walk through those gates." He pointed.

I could see nothing but white clouds. "What gates?" Just then, two clouds drifted apart, revealing a huge, tall golden gate with the sign "Heaven" just above it.

"You have a choice Reed, you can make something of yourself, all those things you told me you wanted to do in your life, you can still make it happen. You're smart and you're extremely beautiful, you'll go really far." He told me passionately, ending his speech with one of my favourite crooked smiles.

I wanted to go back, I really did. "But Thomas, you've seen all the pain I've caused, you and Cheyenne have died because of me-"

"We chose to die Reed." He interrupted. "We both had a choice, and we decided to walk beyond the gates."

"But, why?" I asked.

"Cheyenne never told me her reason, she talks about nothing of the past, only the future. She listens of course, but never talks about it." A frown appeared on his handsome face, "But I chose to die so that I could protect you."

"What by leaving me with Ariana and her psycho sister? Yeah, you really protected me." I replied sarcastically.

Thomas sighed patiently. "Don't you get it Reed? If you hadn't found those pictures on Kiran's camera, then everything would've been fine. With me gone, Ariana would no longer have a reason to kill you. She would've left you alone."

I nodded with understanding. "But that still doesn't change the fact about all the danger I've put my friends in. Which one will die next Thomas? I can't face another death, knowing that it's my fault that they're dead."

"Please Reed, go back for me. You have so much to offer the world. You can change people, you changed me. And from the looks of things you've changed Noelle as well. You touch people in a way I thought impossible." He begged.

Oh god, he's resulted to begging, I felt myself start to cave, but just then, a picture of Ariana's icy, cold stares' appeared in my mind. "I'm sorry Thomas." I said, striding over towards the golden gates. They opened automatically, I was just about to walk through, when Thomas' hand shot out and pulled me back.

* * *

Noelle's POV

It was about 8 in the morning right now. Reed had been in hospital for about 2 hours. We had all visited, but Kiran, Taylor and I were the only three that remained. Upton, had tried to visit, but I had forced him all the way out of the hospital. I am not letting that jerk in here. This was all his fault. Dammit Noelle, it's also your fault as well. I should've never encouraged Reed. I can't believe I had thought he had changed. Sure he seemed in love, but I bet it had all been an act in order to get into Reed's pants. He was probably only visiting to pretend he wasn't the bad guy. The one who had lost her. The one who had left her behind to chase one of his exes. God I loathed that guy, but not as much as I loathed myself for playing the matchmaker.

Taylor and Kiran had gone downstairs to get me a cup of coffee from Starbucks, they had insisted. I hated hospital coffee vending machines, and I always will, which was why they had to walk two blocks there and back to get me a coffee from the well-renowned coffee shop. I hadn't slept the whole night, and oddly I didn't seem cranky or feel tired, I didn't feel anything in fact apart from anxiety, worry and guilt. Three very negative emotions I wasn't used to feeling. I was no longer the confident Noelle Lange who had always been sure of everything, who was so strong. I was weak, and it was out of my own carelessness and stupidity. Reed and I were left alone. I felt awkward and clumsy. Not knowing what to do, what to feel, and how to react to the situation. So much history between us, so much we lost, so much I lost. When did everything get so complicated? It seemed just yesterday that the St. Barths gang were all in diapers rolling around without a care in the world. When had the world turned so wrong? When had I turned so wrong?

I stood, watching her. Her breathing was more even now, and the doctors had stabilised her. They had operated on her as soon as we got here. She looked so fragile and tiny. You never would've thought she was the strong and stubborn type. She reminded me of myself, back in the good all days, when things hadn't been so complicated, when there wasn't drama. _I'm sorry Reed._ _This is all my fault. _The sound of the steady beeps that came from the Holter monitor soothed me. It meant that Reed was alive, in a coma yes, but still alive. Suddenly, the steady beeps began to get faster and faster._ No, this can't be happening. Reed, come back, come back to us._ A dozen doctors and nurses came through the door in an instant. And I was left standing there, helpless to the fact that I was losing her. My best friend was going to die….

* * *

**_Quite a long chapter. So tell me what you think, too much? Too little? I need your views._**

**_C_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, one of you, Mary I think, suggested that I should go with longer chapters, so here's quite a long one. I hope you guys like it...**

**Chapter 8-Reed's POV**

"Reed, I'm not letting you through." Thomas said firmly. Getting in front of me and blocking the entrance.

"You can't stop me." I replied stubbornly.

"Reed-"

"Why are you so strongly against this? We have a chance to be together again. I thought you wanted that."

"I do, but not like this."

"Well when Thomas? Because you can't honestly think that I will spend the rest of my life waiting to die so I can be with you, that I will never love anyone else." I shouted at him.

He looked hurt. But I didn't take it back. "Fine," He took a step to the left, so that he was no longer in my way. "But just remember that if you walk through, my death would just have been a waste." He added quietly.

I gasped. "Don't say that."

"It would be true though." He mumbled.

"Thomas-"

"Please Reed, this is the only thing I ask of you."

I sighed. "Okay." I agreed.

His face lit up, like I had made his day, and he stepped closer to me, so close that his face was only inches away from mine. He looked into my eyes. The same deep blue eyes that I have always remembered. And he smiled. "I will always wait for you." Slowly he bent his head down, and then he kissed me. It was so soft and tender, that I thought I would melt. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around him, sinking into his broad chest. Darkness surrounded me. And everything faded.

_"I love you Reed Brennan, more than you'll ever know…."_

* * *

**Noelle's POV**

"Reed. Reed. I'm…I'm sorry…I'm sorry about everything_." This……this is so awkward. God, I sound stupid. How did I ever let that nurse talk me into doing this? Have I…? Oh my god. I've……I've gone soft. I can't let anyone see me like this. They'll never let me live this down. The great Noelle Lange, President of Billings House, has gone soft! And…and for Reed Brennan?! _

"Excuse me," A voice broke out behind me, I heard approaching footsteps and I automatically turned around. "Sorry to interrupt Miss Lange, but I have the bill for…." It was the nurse who had told me to talk to Reed, she was obviously embarrassed to come here and ask me to pay for some sort of bill. She looked down at the clipboard, trying to remember the things she had recited over and over again before she came in. I smirked inside. I may be going soft, but I still have the authority. "Ummmm…..what was it?" She mumbled flipping through several pages on her clipboard. "…..for the upper leg, neck, shoulder and stomach operation that….Miss Reed Brennan underwent. And also…." She paused flipping through some more pages. My eyes widened. Jesus, that is a lot. Poor Reed, I knew she was in a bad state, but hearing all those procedures being spoken out loud, really made it seem…more realistic and more terrifying. She had been here for almost a month and had undergone some major operations……in fact……she had undergone most of the surgeries that were available at 'St. Barths memorial hospital'. We, the Lange family, had of course paid for all of this, for me, mainly out of guilt, and the fact that she was also my best friend. We knew she wouldn't be able to afford all this. "…following the events of earlier this morning, the doctors have identified a problem after taking a scan, when the surgery to stop the internal bleeding was successful. They say she will need one more operation before, her time here is complete."

"Well, hurry up and operate on her then." I said impatiently.

She looked at me, shocked and bewildered. "But Miss Lange, the past operations and the casts for her legs and arms have totalled up to…..$7,678,576….." Her eyes bulged out of her sockets at the figures. I prompted her to go on. "If Miss Brennan was to undergo the last surgery, it would cost you another $1,500,000." She gasped, finishing.

"And your point is…."

She just stared. "Well….well….I mean…it's a lot of money." She stuttered, stumbling over her words.

She just didn't get it, I owed Reed so much. I'd do anything for her, even if it meant paying nearly $10,000,000 for her operations. Besides, what was another $1,500,000? I sighed. Guess those Prada boots will have to wait a while, I had decided that I would pay for all of Reed's operations earlier, but daddy wasn't having it, we got into a huge argument and in the end he had only made me budge about $2,000,000.

I sat down in the chair beside Reed and rubbed my hands against my forehead, feeling a wrinkle appear. I would have to watch out if I didn't want to have to get Botox treatment when I'm older. I looked to my right, where Reed lay in her coma. Her tortured expression was gone from her face, and a slightly more relaxed one had appeared, during the past few weeks she had spent here. I certainly hoped she was having a better time wherever she is than I am here. I put my head in my hands. "Just giver her the operation, I'll cover it." I said, dismissing her with a wave.

I could feel her gaze on my back. "Well…well if you're sure." Bewilderment still in her voice. And after what it seemed to have been an hour, she retired.

I turned to face Reed, holding the hand that didn't have all the wires attached to her, "Reed, can you hear me? Did you just hear us just then? I'll do anything for you Reed, anything. Please don't leave me behind Reed. Please. I don't think I could stand you gone. I need you by my side, we can rule Easton together," I could feel tears sliding silently down my cheek, but I didn't wipe them away. "I know I haven't exactly been the friend that you deserve but I'm changing Reed. When we get back to Easton, we're going to have so much fun. Fat Phoebe parties, you name it. We'll do it. You can room with me as well, just don't throw your life away, Reed. Keep surviving, if not for yourself, then for me." I laughed, choking on my tears. "All those memories, I can still remember the look on your face when I invited you into Billings. Don't leave me Reed, I need you, you're the sister I never had." I brought my head down. "But if you ever repeat what I just said, I am sooo gonna kill you." I chuckled. And just then, tears flooded my eyes, falling endlessly down my cheek. That night I fell asleep for the first time since Reed's disappearance, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Noelle's part was a little sentimental, and you get to see a different, more vulnerable side to her  
****that she will only show to Reed. Was it okay? I don't want to make it dry, and take away her personality,  
her bitchy attitude and witty remarks was what had drawn me to her character. Okay, this is the part where I need to  
go back to the drawing board. I was thinking about introducing a new guy for Noelle, and Sawyer and Reed could be an experiment....  
****************But I have yet to decide. Any views on this? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't written in a long time, I reckon I it will be a busy few years, I've already started my GCSEs a while back, which was a  
little slow but it's getting ********a lot busier with all the exams and coursework, those in the UK will know what I'm on about.  
So my updates will be a lot less frequent, I'll try and ********update at least 2 or 3 a month, but not guaranteed. ************I don't know when I'll  
have the chance to write again, as I now have like no free time. I figured I owed you at least a nice long chapter (my longest yet) so here it is.**

******************************P.S Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I finished this in about 2 hours. But no excuses. :)**

**C.**

**Chapter 9-Reed's POV**

Why is it so dark? I can't see anything. The last I ever heard was the sound of Thomas' heartbeat, and that seemed like a lifetime ago. It's…It's like I'm paralysed, nothing to say, nothing to do, except think about...well…I don't know what to think anymore. I thought Thomas said I would be alive after this. I did choose to live didn't I?

"_Reed can you hear me?"_

What was that? It sounded like…Noelle. _Noelle! Noelle! _Silence. Not even a whisper. What is wrong with me? Why can't I talk?

"_Reed, can you hear me? Did you just hear us just then? I'll do anything for you Reed, anything. Please don't leave me behind Reed. Please. I don't think I could stand you gone. I need you by my side, we can rule Easton together,"_ What is she talking about? What was I supposed to hear? Oh God, I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get out of here. Hold on, this is a dream isn't it? Noelle would never say something like that.

"_I know I haven't exactly been the friend that you deserve but I'm changing Reed. When we get back to Easton, we're going to have so much fun. Fat Phoebe parties, you name it. We'll do it. You can room with me as well, just don't throw your life away, Reed. Keep surviving, if not for yourself, then for me." _I felt something wet trickle down my hand. Laughter boomed into my ears, echoing in the dark, empty place I was in, my 'Middle of Nowhere'

"_All those memories, I can still remember the look on your face when I invited you into Billings." _Was she here to mock me? God I was so stupid back then. _"Don't leave me Reed, I need you, you're the sister I never had." _She sounded so sincere. Wait…is she? I laughed in my head. Noelle Lange is going soft!

"_But if you ever repeat what I just said, I am sooo gonna kill you."_ Hold that thought. She's not as soft as I thought she would be. There's always a catch with her. Suddenly, a piercing ray of light burst through the blackness of the room. It stung so badly I had to wince. It was then when I realised, it wasn't a room, it was my head. So I was thinking in my head inside my head. Does that even make any sense? Probably not, but I think it's the most sane thing in my life right now, considering what I've been through.

**Noelle's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. It was so warm, and I could feel a beam of sunlight on my skin. I yawned, still with my eyes closed. That was probably the best night's sleep I've had in a while. And for some reason the birds started singing right after that thought. Ok, that's really irritating me now. I'll have to get Maritza to chase them away with her feather duster thing. I was just about to shout at her when I remembered where I was. I heard whispering in the background and found Taylor, Kiran, Tiffany and Amberly in front of me. "Are you okay?" I nodded, and ever so slowly I turned my head round. And just like that, my perfect morning ended.

She looked terrible, a lot worse than what I had remembered. I found myself clutching to her hand, so I pulled away. She looked like she'd had a really bad nightmare. She was sweaty and her hair stuck to her pale face. Her skin was waxy, and her face gaunt. Just then, her eyes fluttered.

I gasped. "Did you guys see that?" I turned around to look at them, their faces screwed up in confusion. I turned to look at the patient again. "Reed?"

She made a sort of groaning noise, and her fingers started twitching. Ever so slowly her eyes started to open, and I felt relief rush through my body. I could feel bodies relaxing all around me. We watched as she touched her forehead with her fingertips and winced with pain.

"It's okay Reed. You're okay now." I heard Tiff say as she sat down on the side of the bed. Taylor and Kiran imitated her by sitting on the other side.

"Can we take her home now?" I asked the doctor that had come into the room. He was a tall man, 6"3 or 6"4. He was in his late twenties, quite handsome I would say. Auburn brown waves falling in a messy way across his head, he was tanned (but who wasn't on this island) and he owned the most dazzling green eyes I had ever seen. _Stop thinking about that Noelle. What is wrong with you._ It had been nearly a month and a half without a guy coming so much near as 10 feet away from me – discluding daddy. Now I'm a little saner, this seems to be driving me crazy. _Noelle Lange does not need a man. Noelle Lange does not need a man._

"Of course Miss Lange, we can get her ready for half 3." He replied politely revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Thank you." He walked away as I turned around to face my friends. "Ladies, we're going home."

**Reed's POV**

_What was that?_ I felt the floor rumble beneath me. It couldn't be an earthquake…I mean…you can't get an earthquake on an island can you? I mean we're in St Barths for god's sake. _Owww my head, it hurts so bad. _I brought my cold, stubby fingers up to my head, and felt a slight twinge of pain. Every inch of my body was killing me, most of all my head.

I opened my eyes slightly, to see where I was. A sudden burst of light shot through, and I closed my eyes instantly. _Ok this isn't going to work. What am I supposed to do now?_ A few minutes later and I was prepared, one eye opened and one again the piercing light came like lightening, I kept my strained eye open for a few seconds, my whole body relaxed as I got use to the sudden increase of light. Slowly my right eye opened as well, my vision was a little blurred but I could make out faint lines of objects and people in the distance.

I saw Tiff, Taylor and Kiran retreating to the back of the room where they made small talk with some of the doctors and nurses that had somehow gathered in my room. The room was decorated with different shades of blue and it was obvious that it had been "feng shuied" by Kiran. Velvet and Silk covered my bed, and the normally smooth and silky texture was now damp and a little sticky under the body of sweat. A flash of brown appeared out of the corner of my eye, and I saw a relived Noelle Lange approaching, and I sensed a little hesitantly as well, though she'd never show it.

"Reed how are you?" She asked, and then her face screwed up with the realisation of her words. "Wait, stupid question."

"I'm fine Noelle, never better" I replied, going for my best smile, which I guess failed under her scrutiny, and judging from the look on her face, she was not impressed.

"We're taking you home." She said firmly.

"What? No, I like it here." _Please don't let me stay here._

She shook her head. "Reed I was so worried about you when we found you, I would never have forgiven myself if you never woke up."

A smile crept up to my lips that threatened to reveal what I had learned in my trauma. A brief look of fear and something else I could not quite place, flashed through her eyes and passed as quickly as it came. It was replaced by what I recognised by anger. "But if you ever leave without telling me where you're going again, Glass-Licker, mark my words you will never see daylight again." She finished her threat with an easy going and innocent smile, which lit her mischievous eyes. "Get some rest."

"Noelle come on, this is so boring." Whined Amberly, I glared at her with distaste. As if this morning wasn't bad enough.

"Shut up Amberly, we're not leaving." She replied, meaning everyone in the room, no one interjected, which left me feeling a bit clueless as to whether they wanted to stay or they wanted to go but was scared of Noelle lashing out at them. "But it would be a pleasure to escort you out." Noelle said ever so sweetly.

"But Noelle, you can't be serious, I mean she looks like a dogs decided to use her as a chew toy, and spat her out again." Amberly remarked. I could smack her right now if I wasn't so in pain. I'll get her later, I thought darkly. I was about to reply with an even snarkier remark but Noelle interrupted.

"Funny I was gonna say the same about you." She smiled. "…On a good day." She finished triumphantly, a satisfied smile smacked on her smug face. All around us the girls started to snicker and giggle, muffled by their designer leather gloves that were covering their mouths. Kiran let out a loud, throaty laugh which boomed across the room, the response was 5 times as loud as Kiran herself had been. Whole-hearted laughter spread across the room like an infectious disease, and left Amberly running out of the room with tears in her eyes, and Missy in the tow running after her, and trying to be comforting.

**Noelle's POV**

Well that little show took my mind off of things, but deep inside I was panicking and worrying about how much Reed had heard. How much did she know? And had that talking in a trauma thing actually worked? Or am I just jumping to conclusions? The picture of Reed's slow knowing smile spreading across her lips left my mind trailing. _Calm down Noelle, you're overreacting._ But was I?

Flashbacks of the night that Reed disappeared flashed through my mind. And always in the picture was that sapphire-blue-diamond necklace at the back, placed down with such precision in front of the railings. I can't question her now, but at the back of my mind I was still wondering. Had she done it?

**Next Chapter will be back at Easton and Reed will be getting settling in, I think Noelle can start  
****finding her love interest then or the next chapter after. And again I'm sorry for the mistakes. I haven't checked.  
But I hope you enjoyed it anyway...review**

******C. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Noelle's POV**

"Home sweet home," Groans and sighs met my remark as we ascended up the steps and through the gates of Easton Academy. _Same as always, looks just how we left it. _I smirked as I led the girls across campus, guys turned red at our gaze and girls stared in awe and wonder. _Yep, just like I remembered. _

"Heads up!"

I turned to see a brown football hurtling through the clear blue sky, and about to knock London (who was in front of me) out. Suddenly out of nowhere a guy came out from the bushes, ran and lunged for the ball, landing perfectly on his own two feet, the football in his large, masculine hands. All around people stopped talking, until a deafening silence interrupted the normally lively campus. All eyes were on this new guy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

I studied him from afar, he looked about 21 and as he stepped closer I smiled at his features. Flawless tanned skin, slightly ruffled light brown hair parted to the right, expressive eyebrows and deep blue eyes. His looks were pared with a tasteful wardrobe. Boy certainly knows how to dress, whereas most guys would just go around in baggy shorts and hoodies. He sported a more modern, sophisticated, almost preppy look. With his white all star plimsolls and wearing Nudie Slim Jim jeans and a pristine white t-shirt underneath his black light-weight v neck sweater, he looked like the perfect guy I had always dreamed of meeting in the dead winter of New York when I was younger, more so with the dark grey wool peacoat. I blushed – something I hadn't done in a long time. And just then he caught my eyes and levelled with a steady gaze, he flashed his white pearly teeth and slowly his mouth formed into a sexy, killer smile. I felt myself blush harder at this.

I was about to approach him, but he turned and left, so quickly that I was left stunned and rooted to the spot. I saw the football soar through the air again, and then he vanished. A roar of whispering arose from the silent school, as guys stood to admire and girls swoon and blush.

Reed turned, took one look and smirked. She could see it in my eyes, and opened her mouth ready to tease. "If you turned to mock me Reed, it won't work if you're blushing as well." I interrupted. Her face fell at that, as she realised that she too along with the rest of the school, was blushing, I laughed. "Come on, let's get ready for morning services."

**Reed's POV**

_Noelle Blushing!_ I didn't even know she could. No one, for as long as I had known her, had cracked that legendary composure, well, until today. Even when she was humiliated and hurt, she hadn't cried or blushed. _Oh crap! She's looking at me funny. _

"What are you thinking Reed?" An accusing voice boomed.

"Ummmm….nothing," I stuttered, "Just a little freaked out about how normal things could and used to be."

"I'm sorry," A worrying look crossed her face. "I'll always be here for you, okay? You know if you need a chat or anything. We'll hang out more often as well, it'll just be like old times." _ Minus a psychotic bitch._

I forced a smile on my face. "Yeah, I know, thanks."

"You know, I haven't had a chance to say this… but I'm really sorry I kicked you out. You know how…hard it is for me to trust people…I should've known you wouldn't do that to me…well you did….look what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I don't know who I am anymore, everything's just been so screwed up since…

"It's fine Noelle, I understand. Which is why we need to hook you up with that guy." I glanced back at her, and I could tell she was embarrassed. Wow, already cracking, it's gonna be so much easier to read her from now on.

"Don't push your luck glass-licker," _Or maybe not._

**Sorry It's kinda short. I've been really busy lately. Got a new timetable, and we've suddenly got  
like three times the amount of coursework we had before. I'll try and write a little more often when I  
have some spare time. It's a little rushed, so excuse all the mistakes and stuff. REVIEW**

**C. **


End file.
